In the existing mobile phones and other smart display devices, a fingerprint recognition module is sometimes installed for identifying a fingerprint of a user to authenticating a display unlock operation or a start operation of the display device. However, such a fingerprint recognition operation is only used for a single on-off function, which is not well developed to associate with other functions of the display device.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a display apparatus, and a display method to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.